warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EternalClan
Split-owned by Violetofen4 and DeadRaiser. This is a sanctuary for the Star Cats of 935 descent. Members Leader Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. (Dead) Deputy Richtofen - golden-and-white tom with green eyes. (Violet) Medicine Cat None MCA Rosemary - gold and white she-cat with big purple eyes. (Violet) Warriors Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Adelina (Addie) - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. (Violet) Apprentices Flamepaw - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Dead) Kristina - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Dead) Mint - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) Lorelei - small, lanky, pale grey she-cat, with a cream chest and paws, a white flash on her chest, and big, milky green eyes. (Violet) Queens Thyme - pale greenish-grey she-cat with mossy streaks down her fur, a paler face, and large, dark emerald eyes. Mother to Willowkit, Sandkit, Friedrich, Ludwig, Lavenderkit, Stormkit, and Katya. (Violet) Kits Willowkit - pale greenish-grey she-cat with dark green eyes. (Violet) Sandkit - cream tom with golden speckles, and fierce ice-blue eyes. (Violet) Friedrich - golden tom with green eyes. Looks a lot like Elric, his uncle. (Violet) Ludwig - pale brown tom with big amber eyes. Looks just like Maxis, his uncle. (Violet) Lavenderkit - purple-white she-cat with pale green eyes. (Violet) Stormkit - dark blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. (Violet) Katya - pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes. (Violet) Former Members Oliver - small black tom with green eyes. While looking for his father, he slipped and crushed his skull under large rocks. Died upon impact. (Violet) Darkbloom - gray and white tom with dark purple eyes. (Violet) Cats Outside the Clan Izabella - white she-cat with a black tabby tail, and bright green eyes. (Violet) Yuki - dark grey tom (Violet) Halle - ginger-and-brown tom with yellow eyes (Violet) Marguerite - light grey she-cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail. (Dead) RPG Archive These are from when we used to use this page to RP instead of comments. Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- "Wait an hour or two for them to be asleep, then sneak them out. I used to..." Addie trailed off, as if pained by something. "Nevermind that, but sneaking in would be a good idea." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 22:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer wondered what Adelina was about to say before she trailed off, but pushed the thought out of his head. "Yeah it would, let's find a better place to hide first," Kramer suggested. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:46,1/16/2013 23:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen awoke in his nest, confused over what had happened. "I'm awake now, what a nightmare." he mewed, and shook out his fur, padding towards the nursery. "Thyme!" he called. There was no response. He froze for a split second, then looked inside the nursery and gasped. "Kramer, Thyme's gone!" he screeched. but there was no response to that either. It was like the entire camp was empty. He shrieked in terror and bounded through the trees, towards the exact spot where Kramer, Adelina, and Darkbloom happened to be. .::. Adelina crouched down near a patch of flowers. "Alright, we're going to have to stay downwind here until it's dark." she whispered. Then a familiar screech of rage filled the air. Richtofen flung himself at the golden tom and the bird. The bird squawked and tried to grab him, while the golden tom fought back. Other cats joined in, trying to rip Richtofen off, but he lit himself into an engulfment of flames, to which they began to screech and run. "What the hell is he doing!?" Darkbloom snapped. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Doesn't matter anymore! Let's get them out of here," Kramer told Darkbloom and rushed into the Deathberry camp. He turned and looked at the golden tom Richtofen had set a blaze. "Alois!" he exclaimed and charged at the tom. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:07,1/17/2013 00:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alois shrieked and tore at Richtofen, smacking him backwards against a tree repeatedly. Richtofen hissed and clawed at his attacker, but grew weaker and weaker. Alois held out a paw to land a killing blow, when Adelina struck Alois across the back, snapping the lower part of his spine. He twisted and fell, unable to move his hindlegs. Richtofen stumbled for a moment, the flames dousing, then gasped for breath for a second. "Damn it, I ran out of juice." he grumbled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked over to the pitiful mass of fur that was Alois and glared at him. "You deserve it after years of you trying to kill me," Kramer hissed, "Now, I might as well kill you here right now!" Kramer's anger was clearly showing. His eyes turned red and his pelt color changed to dark grey and red and he doubled his size. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:37,1/17/2013 00:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen ran behind the tree and cowered, and Darkbloom chased after the damn bird. Adelina warily mewed, "Kramer, please, calm down, we can settle this in another way!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at the ground in front of him. "I can't, not after what he did to me," Kramer said, "Him and his Dark Forest peasants." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:41,1/17/2013 00:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Adelina jumped into Alois' defense. "If he's a peasant then you're calling me one too!" she shouted. "I was born to Dark Forest cats, raised by them, and lived there after the first Zombie War!" she snarled. Richtofen blinked and pulled out from under his tree uneasily. "It's true, a lot of us were." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. He realized that he shouldn't let the past linger any longer and changed back to normal. "I know," Kramer responded, "I'm sorry." His eyes turned dark blue and he made his way over to Mint and Rosemary. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:46,1/17/2013 00:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mint shrilled in wary delight. "Papa!" she cried, padding up towards her father. Rosemary staggered, still huddling close to her mother. Richtofen hurried forward, while Alois remained limp on the ground and shallowly breathing. "Rosemary, Thyme!" he mewed, creeping down beside him. Suddenly Core, the leader of the Deathberries, lunged. "Kramer," Darkbloom screeched, "Look out!" The smaller medicine cat leaped in the way, taking Core's claws straight to the throat. Darkbloom barely fought back, his blood was oozing out onto the ground. Darkbloom let out a gurgling cry, then fell straight to the ground. Darkbloom was dead. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer turned around swiftly and saw Core towering over Darkbloom's dead body. "Mint, stay close to Uncle Rich okay," Kramer told Mint, then faced his enemy. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:18,1/17/2013 01:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mint skittered over to Richtofen nervously. Core smirked, and kicked Darkbloom's body to the side. Darkbloom's gray head lolled to the side, fresh blood still tricking from the wound on his throat. "What a pathetic cat. He risked his life for scum like you and he DIED as scum like you." Core snarled. Alois laughed from where he lay in a wicked fashion. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer's eyes turned blood red. "He showed that he was a true warrior!" Kramer exclaimed, "He showed something that you could never do you heartless son of a bitch!" Kramer's size doubled and his pelt color changed to the same dark grey and red as before. He charged at Core and slashed at him. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:25,1/17/2013 01:25, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Core's laughter was cut off. He slipped in his own blood and crumpled to the ground. Adelina shook her head, then turned to Alois. "I'm sorry, old friend, I failed you." And she broke his neck. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer picked up Core's body with his mouth and threw him against a thorn bush, mangling his body. He reverted to his normal form and rushed over to Darkbloom's body. He felt a huge pang of guilt, knowing that if he had reacted faster, he could have prevented Darkbloom's death. "Goodbye old friend. May StarClan guide you," Kramer meowed and rolled his paw over Darkbloom's face to close his eyes. He padded over to Mint and looked at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to see that," Kramer meowed reassuringly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:45,1/17/2013 01:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slowly stared over his cousin's body, but did not utter a word. There was a silent grief stirring inside of him, some longing and some sadness. "Darkbloom, I'm sorry." he merely meowed, and brushed Darkbloom's side sadly. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer held Mint close to him. "Let's go home," he told his daughter. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:24,1/18/2013 02:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait, we should awaken Thyme first!" Richtofen interrupted, padding towards his mate. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alright, just be careful. We don't know what she's been through," Kramer told Richtofen as he and Mint walked over to Addie. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:34,1/18/2013 02:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen gently prodded his mate cheerily. Thyme awoke, then cowered in fear. "I'm glad you're awake now, I missed you so much!" Richtofen squeaked. "Wha?" Thyme seemed confused. "Thyme, we should get going before anyone else gets hurt!" Adelina called from where she stood. "Who the hell is Thyme?" Thyme shrieked. She unsheathed her claws. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Thyme, bewildered, then realised that something had happened. "Thyme's... suffering from amnesia," Kramer whispered to Adelina, "The Deathberries must have done something to her." Kramer slowly walked over to Thyme, making sure his claws were sheathed. "It's okay, calm down. We're good cats, we only come to help," Kramer told Thyme in a reassuring tone. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:51,1/18/2013 02:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thyme swiped at Richtofen and Kramer viciously while hissing. "Sons of whores, ill kill you!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please, we don't need to resort to violence. We mean no harm," Kramer tried to calm Thyme down. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:05,1/18/2013 03:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen yelped in grieving alarm when her claws caught him across the cheek. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 03:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please, you don't have to do this," Kramer pleaded, knowing how much Thyme means to Richtofen. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:09,1/18/2013 03:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Enraged, eyes glowing red, Thyme smacked back the trembling rosemary against the wall. The kit fainted upon the brutal impact. "Rosemary!" Richtofen shrieked, running to comfort his daughter. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 03:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please stop, we're not here to hurt you!" Kramer continued, even though he knew it was futile. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:17,1/18/2013 03:17, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thyme opened her mouth to snap at Kramer, but suddenly all pigmentation in her eyes vanished and she passed out. Richtofen picked up Rosemary's scruff. "You get Darkbloom. Addie can you pick up Thyme?" He asked. He winced at the blood trickling down the side of his face. "Of course." Adelina meowed, turning to tend to Thyme. Mint was wide eyed and nervous as she stood next to her father. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 03:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- ONE MOON TIMESKIP.... Thyme. Thyme was confined to a cell in the prisoners den. It wasn't her fault, but she had gone too violent. Her kits on the other hand, all but Rosemary, were not growing properly as a Star Cat would. Rosemary became the medicine cat to be trained by StarClan cats. Richtofen grew worried. He continued being cheery but it was obvious he was in the depths of his own misery. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 20:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer saw sent Sorrel, Thistlepelt and Michael on a hunting patrol and was about to go back to his den... until he saw Richtofen. He couldn't help, but feel bad for him, so he walked over to him. "Hey Richtofen," Kramer greeted him. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:43,1/20/2013 21:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen glanced up. He looked a little dazed. "Oh. Good afternoon." he politely mewed, and continued swiping his foreclaw against the ground in a bummed way. Rosemary was practically bouncing around while trying to sort herbs. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened in the past. If you need anything, please let me know, I'm here for you," Kramer told Richtofen in a sympathetic, making sure he chose his words carefully. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:52,1/20/2013 21:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. "My kits, they're going to die, Kramer. Rosemary diagnosed them with extreme greencough." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen moritfied. "Richtofen... I'm so sorry. What can I do?" Kramer asked Richtofen. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:02,1/20/2013 22:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nothing can be done," Richtofen meowed mournfully, "Thyme has lost all her memory, Rosemary's constantly pressured by her new tasks, and I can't help my own kin." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 22:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, even when things seem like it's over, there's still hope," Kramer told Richtofen, "You can't give up on yourself, especially when those around you haven't given up on you." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:25,1/23/2013 23:25, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook his head with a sigh and turned away in grievance. Adelina poked her head out of the leader's den. She looked a bit worn down. "Kramer, can I talk to you in the Leader's Den?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Adelina. "Sure, I'll be right with you," Kramer responded, then looked back at Richtofen, "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Kramer padded into his den and sat down, "What is it that you need to tell me about Adelina?" DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:35,1/23/2013 23:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "When we killed Alois and Core. I mentioned my past but I feel bad for not telling you sooner." Adelina began. She paused with a sigh. "I've had several kits before, Kramer, mates, I've been a spy for the Dark Forest this whole time..." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP